Jessica walked her dog for a total of $49$ miles over the past $7$ days, and she walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Jessica walk her dog each day?
The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Jessica went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $49\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ days}$ $49\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ days} = 7 \text{ miles per day}$ Jessica walked $7$ miles each day.